


Techno's Super Warm and Cozy Blanket

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Everybody Loves Me [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Techno has this blanket that he uses all day, but puts away at night before going to bed. Instead of letting it go to waste, Tommy steals it for the night.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Technoblade
Series: Everybody Loves Me [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Techno's Super Warm and Cozy Blanket

Tommy really liked Phil’s house. It was so much better than his original home. Sure he missed his older brother and his little sister, but Dream and Techno were sparing buddies. So he got to see them plenty.

Mostly he was on Drista babysitting duty, but she liked watching them fight just as much a he did. Tommy just needed to remember to keep her in his lap and from running off.

Tommy remembers being cold. He was never freezing, but sometimes one blanket wasn’t enough for the drafty attic. So Tommy really liked curling up with as many blankets as possible. At all times. But mostly at night. It was easier to get cold when lying still than running around, after all.

Something about kinetic energy. He doesn’t know. He zoned out when Techno explained that to him.

Techno walks around with this really fluffy and really warm cape/coat/blanket thing all day. But then he takes it off for the night?

Well. If Techno wasn’t going to use it, then he would.

Techno wouldn’t mind right? He’d put it back in his room in the morning before waking him up to go to school. Besides, it’s really soft and really warm.

Almost like a hug. Not quiet a hug. And we could get those whenever he wanted now. But it was cozy.

Sometimes Techno would be out for the night. And the blanket wouldn’t be there to steal for the night. This wasn’t a problem for Tommy, he could sleep without it. He just really liked it. And he didn’t want it to go to waste during the night.

Techno would have been using it on those nights, so it was fine.

If Techno shakes him away in the piglins room the next morning, then they didn’t talk about it. Because Tommy doesn’t need anything of Techno’s to go to sleep. He could have slept in his room on his own without Techno’s blanket perfectly fine. He just didn’t try.

When Tommy did try for the first time. He will never admit how surprised he was at how easily it was to fall asleep without Techno’s red blanket.

He did keep stealing it every night though. Just because he could, doesn’t mean he wanted to.


End file.
